1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaged applicator assembly that includes an applicator for applying a composition to a surface. The invention also relates to a method for preparing an applicator for use, and a method for applying a dental composition to tooth structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicators for applying compositions to surfaces are in widespread use in a variety of medical, commercial and household applications. Typical examples of such applicators include brushes and swabs having an overall stick-like configuration. Applicators that are relatively inexpensive represent a significant convenience to the user, in that the applicator can be disposed of after a single use.
In some instances, disposable applicators are individually packaged in closed, sealed containers. Individually packaged applicators are an advantage in medical and dental operatories because sterility of the applicator can be assured until such time as the applicator is removed from the package in preparation for use. Examples of known packaged applicators include swabs that are contained between two sheets of a plastic or paper film, and swabs that are contained within a plastic tube or casing.
Another type of disposable applicator that is known in the art has been available from Microbrush Corporation of Grafton, Wisconsin under the name xe2x80x9cMicrobrushxe2x80x9d. This applicator has an elongated handle that is connected to an outer tip. The tip is flocked with a number of small fibers that facilitate spreading of a composition over the application site. The handle includes a reduced-diameter flexible portion that can be bent past its yield point to a desired angular orientation to facilitate placement of the composition in certain instances, such as when it is necessary to apply the composition to an area where access is limited.
In some procedures, the composition to be applied by the applicator is provided in bulk containers. In those instances, the users may elect to dip the swab or brush tip of the applicator directly into the container in order to coat the tip with a small quantity of the composition. The tip is then removed from the container and moved across the desired surface in order to transfer the composition from the tip to the surface.
However, the practice of dipping the applicator tip directly into a bulk container is not satisfactory in many medical and dental applications due to the possibility of cross-contamination between patients. For example, if the applicator is used in a dental procedure to apply an adhesive to the surface of tooth structure, the practitioner may unknowingly transfer infectious disease from one patient to another if the applicator is returned to the bulk container after initial use in the oral cavity. The issue of cross-contamination can be avoided by using a new applicator in those instances where additional composition is needed, but such practice represents an additional expense and also requires a certain amount of time for retrieving, opening and preparing a new packaged applicator for use.
The problems of cross-contamination as mentioned above can be avoided by use of a dispensing well or pad. For example, in dental procedures a small quantity of composition is dispensed from the bulk container onto the well or pad, and the tip of the applicator is then used to transfer the composition from the well or pad to the patient""s tooth structure. Such practice avoids the need for returning the applicator to the bulk container so that issues of cross-contamination between patients can be avoided. Once the procedure has been completed, the well or pad is disposed of or cleaned for reuse.
In recent years, there has been increased interest in packaged, disposable applicators having a tip that is pre-supplied with a quantity of a composition. These prepackaged applicators are a significant advantage in that the time that would otherwise be associated with handling of a bulk container and a dispensing well or pad can be avoided. Moreover, such packaged applicators are a particular advantage when used with compositions that are messy or that are considered hazardous.
One example of a packaged swab assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,204 and includes a swab having a cotton bud that is pre-supplied with a quantity of composition. The swab is contained within a plastic sleeve that includes a relatively small diameter cylindrical handle portion at one end, a substantially larger diameter receptacle portion at the opposite end and a transition portion of compound configuration between the small diameter portion and the larger diameter portion. This patent indicates that when the sleeve is squeezed at the intersection between its larger diameter receptacle portion and its transition portion, the material of the sleeve will snap, crack or tear such that the swab is exposed for use upon removal of the receptacle portion.
Although a wide variety of applicators and application methods are known in the art as demonstrated by the foregoing, there exists a need for an improved applicator that is especially adapted for use in regions where access is limited. Such an applicator would be particularly useful in certain dental applications where a composition must be applied to remote posterior regions of the patient""s oral cavity.
The present invention relates to a packaged applicator assembly that represents a significant improvement over previously known applicators and applicator assemblies. The assembly of the invention includes an applicator and a cap, and the applicator includes a flexible portion. As the cap is detached from the applicator, the flexible portion is bent in an arc in order to facilitate use of the applicator, particularly in areas where access is limited.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, a tip of the applicator bears a quantity of a composition such as a dental adhesive that is initially covered by the cap. As the cap is removed, the flexible portion of the applicator can be bent to any one of a number of angles in order to facilitate spreading the adhesive on the patient""s tooth structure of interest. As such, there is no need to attempt to bend the applicator by hand once the cap has been removed, and potential contact of the adhesive with the practitioner""s fingers or with other structure can be avoided.
In more detail, the present invention in one aspect is directed toward an applicator assembly that comprises an applicator including a handle and an elongated shaft connected to the handle. The shaft includes a tip remote from the handle and a flexible portion located between the tip and the handle. The assembly further includes a cap extending over the tip and at least part of the flexible portion. The cap is detachably connected to the applicator. The flexible portion of the applicator can be bent as the cap is detached from the applicator.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed toward a method of preparing an applicator for use. The method includes the acts of covering a tip of the applicator with a cap, and connecting the cap to the applicator. The method also includes the act of detaching the cap from the applicator, wherein the act of detaching the cap from the applicator includes the act of bending a shaft of the applicator.
The present invention is also directed toward a method of applying a dental composition to tooth structure. The method includes the act of providing an applicator having a handle, a tip and a shaft, wherein the shaft is located between the handle and the tip. The method also includes the acts of covering the tip with a cap and placing a dental composition on the tip. The method additionally includes the act of removing the cap from the tip, wherein the act of removing the cap from the tip includes the act of bending the shaft. The method also includes the act of contacting the tip with tooth structure in order to transfer at least a portion of the composition to the tooth structure.
Preferably, the applicator and the cap are disposed of after a single use. As such, the invention is particularly useful for dental compositions where issues of cross-contamination might otherwise present a problem. The invention is also beneficial when used to dispense and apply a composition that cannot be feasibly dispensed from a bulk container over a period of time, such as a composition that rapidly cures upon exposure to the atmosphere or to ambient light. Optionally, the cap includes a reservoir of the composition that enables the user to rewet the tip by reinserting the tip in the cap, an especially useful advantage in instances where an additional application is needed.
These and other aspects of the invention are described in more detail below and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings.